With greater adoption of Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources in lighting fixtures, new lighting fixtures have begun incorporating alternative means for casting, distributing, and reflecting light as compared to conventional fixtures. In turn, new assembly considerations need to be taken into account for new lighting fixtures, such as edgelit lighting fixtures. On one hand, low tolerances and loose fits facilitate economical manufacturing and service; but on the other hand, high tolerances and tight fits promote optical efficiency and visual appeal. Addressing such competing objectives represents a need in the art. In this representative context, embodiments described herein relate to assembly solutions for lighting fixtures, including edgelit fixtures.